My Hero The Rabbit
by Just.Two.Weaboos
Summary: This is a Junjou Romantica fanfiction about Misaki and Usagi's adventures throughout their lives. They will face conflicts every now and then, but their strength of their love will pull through no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wrote this fan fiction based on the anime/manga Junjou Romantica by Shungiku Nakamura. Sadly, I do not own this series. If you don't like BL, Boys Love, Boy X Boy then I suggest that you don't read this. Any comments, likes, and reviews will be very appreciated. Enjoy!

My Comments: Hey guys! This is my first time writing a fan fiction to be shown to an audience. Junjou Romantica is my favorite anime, and since season 3 is coming, I got inspired to make a fanfic! I absolutely adore Usagi and Misaki. They're my OTP! *Fangirls randomly* Well, I hope you guys enjoy my fan fiction and I'll be continuing to post more chapters every now and then. Bye!

Chapter One:

Takahashi Misaki's POV:

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I reached up and pressed the snooze button on his alarm clock. "6:30…" I mumbled as I sat up from my bed. I quickly changed into my school clothes, struggling to wear my tie, as usual. I then exited my room, heading downstairs, and started making breakfast. "I think omurice will do." 15 minutes after frying the rice and egg, I turned down the heat of the stove and went upstairs heading towards Usami Akihiko's bedroom. "I hope Usagi-san isn't in his usual cranky mood…" I opened the famous author's door, and took a look at the room. A toy train was moving on it's train tracks which weaved all around the room, shelves of all his written novels and pen-named BL light novels lined up against a side of his bedroom wall, scattered papers and clothes all over his work desk and floor, and right in the middle of this mess, were paper cranes and airplanes which hung from the ceiling above his massive colorful king-sized bed. Usagi-san was sleeping on that king-sized bed, with Suzuki, his HUGE bear plush next to him. "This room… Is so messy! How many times have I cleaned this room this week, yet it still-" I tripped on the pile of staked laundry I brought to his room the other day. "U-S-A-G-I-S-A-N!" I sighed, knowing that getting angry won't do any good, and picked up the clothes, refolding them and opening the closet. Tons, and I mean TONS, of BL manga flew out, causing an avalanche of manga on top of me. _Boom! Crash!_ I fell back, the clothes I held in my arms scattered, again, and darkness took over my eyesight.

Akihiko Usami's POV:

My bedroom rang of noisy, annoying, disturbing, crashing sounds. I grumbled, tired from the night's work, but realized that my dear Misaki might be in harm's way. My head shot up from my pillow instantly despite my lack of sleep, I ignored my grogginess, the who knows how many lines under my eyes, and my messy ruffled hair. "Where's Misaki? Is he ok?" I rolled out of my blanket, careful not to hurt or push Suzuki, and stood up. I examined my room quickly, and saw the mountain of my BL manga I stuffed into my closet the other day, (Because I ran out room on my bookshelfs… OOPS…) on top of what looked like a small body, and that small body was most likely Misaki. "Misaki…?" I walked over to the body and books, shoving the books of his body and making sure Misaki's okay before I rush him to the hospital in my red sports car.

Takahashi Misaki's POV:

Since the darkness took over my eyesight, there was nothing to see but deep everlasting black. Slowly the darkness broke up, and light took over. Blinking a few times, I saw a worried, tired, looking Usagi-san right above me, face to face, one, wait no not just one, LESS than _one_ centimeter from my face. "A-AH! Usagi-san! Sorry for worrying you!" I said frantically pushing him off and nervously sitting up. "Did I worry him?" I thought.

"Misaki, are you okay" Usagi-san asked in his sweet, deep voice.

I nodded and replied, "Of course!" _"I worried him… All of a sudden crashing sounds break into his sleep and right in front of him it could appear that I looked dead,"_ I thought. "Sorry for worrying you Usagi-san." I blushed. _"WAIT WAIT WAIT! WHY am I the one apologizing?! Isn't it HIS fault in the first place I got hurt?!"_ I stood up hiding my blush and replaced it with my annoyed anger. "Usagi-san! Why are there THOSE books in your closet! We went shopping for book shelves for a reason you know!"

"AH... Misaki don't be so mean… THOSE books are my fantasies of you and me you know…" He smirked knowing he just caused my heart to pound. "And besides Misaki… I ran out of bookshelves… Let's go shopping for new ones, TO-GET-HER." I blushed about 50 shades of red and pink just with those replies. Usagi-san stood up beside me and hugged me gently, his big arms wrapped around my skinny waist.

"U-Usagi-san… breakfast is going to get cold!" I tried to persuade him with a lousy excuse.

"We can reheat it after I get my refill on Misaki…" he whisper softly into my ear.

"EHHH?!" I yelled. "U-Usagi-san… Let go! It's too early to be doing this in the morning!" I stuttered.

"But I need to fill up on some Misaki…" Usagi-san whispered. He bit my ear softly making me shutter.

"I-I'm going to be late for school…" I protested.

"Being late for a couple of minutes will be fine. If it gets a little TOO late then I'll call Hiroki for you. He'll understand, became se he has a boyfriend who cares about him too." "Oh yeah… I remember meeting Kamijou-sensei's boyfriend at the hospital a while ago when I caught a terrible cold… He was young, and I'm pretty sure despite the age difference and the gender, Kamijou-sensei must really treasure him." I was broke out of my thoughts as I felt a familiar cold, big hand wander into my shirt. Usagi smirked at me, and began teasing my hard, pink nipples. I struggled to keep back a moan.

"U-Usagi-s-san…"

"Don't protest Misaki, you know you want it…" I lost my self-control and let out a moan. "This is why this keeps happening Misaki… You keep seducing me with yours sounds, actions, and everything you say and do… You may be unconscious of it, though." He pulled my chin towards his with his other hand and kissed me passionately. He found the gap between my lips and his warm tongue entered my mouth. It touched and explored every part of my mouth. Our tongues danced until we couldn't breathe anymore, Usagi removed his lips from mine and left a thin trail of saliva between us. "Misaki…" he whispered.

"U-Usagi-san…" I looked at the nearby clock and gave in my last bit of effort. "It's almost time for the bell to ring… Sumi-senpai is probably waiting for me…" I clearly said something that made Usagi annoyed, because even though angry veins are not visible, I could clearly see Usagi's, and yes, it was all over his face.

"Sumi-senpai, Sumi-senpai! Is that all you ever care about?! What about me?" Usagi was also clearly hurt. I must've HURT him… He removed his hand from inside my shirt and had a dark shadow across his face.

"Ah… Usagi-san… I-I'm sorry… I don't REALLY care about him, I just respect him as a senpai and as my friend."

Usagi-san looked up at me and said, "If that's really true, then look at me straight in the eye and tell me that you love me, Misaki."

"W-What…?" I asked nervously.

"I SAID, if you really care about me tell me you love me." Usagi replied.

"Wh-" I ended my sentence before I hurt him anymore. "This is no time to be stubborn Misaki, you know you love him more than anything else in the world. Even more than your brother who sacrificed his education for you. You love Usagi the most, so just be blunt and say three words. I love you." My thoughts and guts helped me gather up all the courage I need to cheer up Usagi and tell him the truth. "I got to hurry before he thinks I hate him." Usagi sighed and started standing up. "Wa-Wait! Usagi-san!"

Usagi looked up, "I thought you have nothing to say…"

"I-I do! U-Usagi-san!" I clenched my fists together and closed my eyes. "Never in my life have I ever thought that I would fall in love with a guy… Let alone a guy that loved my brother…" Usagi turned around and listened. "U-um… But… I'm glad I met you Usagi-san…" I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "I would've never thought in my life that anyone could've cared about me as much, no probably not as much, but probably MORE than Nii-chan." I took in a deep breath and released, "I love you! Usagi-san!" I blushed intensely and walked over to him and gave him a warm hug.

"I'm glad you love me too, Misaki…" Usagi wrapped his gentle long arms around me as we shared our love.

Akihiko Usami's POV:

"I'm very happy you told me you love me… Misaki…" I smiled gently with him in my arms.

"I always have… Usagi…" He pulled down my neck for a quick kiss. My eyes widened. I never would've expected him to do that, it's been so long since he willingly kissed me.

"Can I have a refill on Misaki now?" I smirked.

"F-Fine… But be q-quick…" He blushed cutely.

"Okay my cute Misaki." I replied. I sucked on his neck leaving love marks all over to show the world that Misaki belongs only to me and nobody else.

"U-Usagi-san…" He moaned. I eyed the large bump between his legs. "N-Not here Usagi-san, the bed…"

"Very well Misaki." I picked him up bridal style and gently tossed me on the bed. He covered his red face with his hands. "Remove your hands Misaki, show me your face…" I pulled down his arms. "If you want to keep your hands on something, you can always put it around my neck you know…" I whispered.

"B-Baka!" I said as I put my hands around his neck. I pulled down his fly as he blushed madly. I then removed his useless pants and tossed them on the floor. I also removed his shirt and tie throwing it on the floor as well. Misaki laid on my king-sized bed fully naked, well not fully naked he's wearing his boxers, but I'll get rid of them in a moment. I kissed him passionately as my tongue entered his mouth again, earning a few muffled moans. I exited from his mouth smiling at him.

"I love you… Misaki…"

"I love you too… Usagi…"

Takahashi Misaki's POV:

This is so embarrassing… Usagi started rubbing my manhood through the cloth of my boxers. "A-ah…"

"Time to undress you completely my cute Misaki…" Usagi pulled off my boxers and threw them somewhere. I felt a slight breeze blow onto me and I shivered.

"U-Usagi-san… I'm cold… P-Please warm me up…" I blushed.

"Of course Misaki." He flipped me over onto my hands and knees.

"U-Usagi-san… H-hurry…" I shivered. Usagi-san smirked at my request and put his ring finger, index finger, and middle finger in front of my face gesturing me to suck on it. I sucked and licked on his fingers. After I made them dripping with my saliva he tugged them out of my mouth gently.

"Ready, Misaki?" he smirked.

"Just hurry up with it…" I blushed. He nodded and inserted his moist index finger into my entrance. The first one didn't hurt that much. He then inserted the middle finger and waited for me to adjust to the pain and pleasure. "Ahh!" I moaned. He pulled his fingers in and out and moved his fingers in a scissors motion. I moaned louder. Suddenly, a loud beeping sound rang through the house. "E-eeh?" Usagi-san sighed in annoyance and inserted in the 3rd finger ignoring the noise. "AAH!"

Aikawa Eri's POV:

I walked out of my car and slammed the door heading to the front of Usami-sensei's huge condo that he shared with a young boy, Misaki-kun. "Geez, Usami-sensei should really take his work more seriously!" I huffed. I twisted the handle of the door and of course, it was locked. I reached into my purse and pulled out a small silver key. "Thank Kami-sama he finally gave into my argument and gave me the key to his condo!"

*FLASHBACK*

"Aikawa! Get off of me!" Usami-sensei yelled with angry veins on his forehead.

I climbed off of Usami-sensei and sighed in relief, "Thank Kami-sama you're alive! I thought you were dead! Who else could've finished the novel?"

Usami-sensei sighed in annoyance, "That's what you were relived about?" He threw a key at me, and of course I caught it. "Next time, instead of calling the police to break into my house and chocking me to death, open the door, and walk in quietly!" He scowled at me.

"Yes sensei!" I responded.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I unlocked the door with the key and twisted the handle opening the door to enter. "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" The fire alarm rang on and on. "What in the name of Kami-sama is going on?" I ran into the house throwing my purse onto the couch and opened the windows to let the smoke escape the house. I covered my mouth and nose so that the smoke doesn't fill my lungs. "Darn that stupid old author, he better still be alive! He hasn't finished the manuscript for the weekly catalog yet!" I grabbed the fire extinguisher on the cooking counter and released the white smoke all over the burning pan which seemed to be frying eggs and rice. I extinguished the fire and threw the extinguisher on the ground. "What a waste of breakfast…" I muttered. I stomped upstairs towards Usami-sensei's bedroom to make sure he and Misaki are alive. I stopped in front of his room and kicked open the door. There, on Usami-sensei's bed, was Misaki with Usami's fingers in his entrance. "AHHHH! LIVE ACTION YAOI!" I fangirled. "I finally saw them! This is a day to praise the gods! Thank you! Kami-sama!" I broke out of my fantasy and saw Misaki's blushing face stare at me in shock. Usami-sensei just frowned in annoyance.

"U-Usagi-san… L-Let me g-go…" Misaki freed himself from Usagi's grip and hid under the covers.

"Aikawa… Why are you here… And who let you into my house…" Usami-sensei growled.

"You should be thankful! I saved you and Misaki's life, not to mention the condo, risking my own life, to put out the fire in your kitchen!" "And YOU were the one who gave me the key you know!" I scowled. Usami-sensei just sighed. Misaki ran out of the room with his clothes in his arms and a blanket covering him.

"Thanks I guess…" He mumbled.

"Anyways! Hurry up downstairs and take Misaki to school, he's already about an hour late! We have to work on the manuscript too!" I yelled as I walked downstairs.

"Sure…" Usami-sensei said as he stood up and headed towards the bathroom where Misaki ran to.

"I'll let you off the hook for today Usami-sensei, it's just because I witnessed something that made my day!'' I thought.

Akihiko Usami's POV:

I walked down the hallway towards the bathroom where Misaki ran to. "Damn you Aikawa, interrupting my refill…" I hissed in annoyance. I stopped in front of the door that's the entrance to the bathroom. A faint yellow light was flowing out underneath the door. "Misaki!" I knocked on the door. "Let me in."

"A-ah, wait a second…" I heard Misaki mutter as the door slowly opened showing his cute red blushing face. I pulled the door fully open to see Misaki with his tie all tangled and crooked, his buttons on his shirt were all off by one, and his pants were falling off. I smiled at his cute figure. "Usagi-san! Please stop staring at me like that!" He blushed.

"Sorry Misaki, I couldn't help myself." I purred. "Here, let me help you wear your clothes before Hiroki doesn't take my excuse for you…"

"N-No thank you! I'm not a kid anymore I can do it myself! Besides, I'm almost done!" He protested as he tried to shove me out of the bathroom.

"Misaki do you reallllly want Hiroki to throw a book at you first thing in the morning?" I smirked knowing he wouldn't be able to argue with me anymore.

"F-fine! Baka Usagi!" Misaki stopped shoving me and sat on the chair inside the bathroom letting me fix his clothes. I undid his shirt and redid it, helped him wear his pants properly, and straightened his tie.

"There! You look super cute in your school clothes…" My voice trailed off. Misaki's chest is fully exposed except for thin white fabric. Someone, MIGHT TRY TO MOLESTER HIM! "Misaki! Go wear something to cover your shirt!" I demanded.

"Ehh?! It's the middle of summer! Why would I-" He sighed knowing he couldn't win an argument against me and walked into his room, getting the brown sweater with stripes I gave him for Christmas.

"There! Much better!" "Now the chances of someone molesting him will lower!" I thought. Misaki and I headed downstairs and entered my red sports car, I waved to Aikawa reassuring her that I won't run off this time.

Takahashi Misaki POV:

I sat on the passenger side of Usagi-san's car as he drove me to a grocery store named, "Forever Food" to let me buy a quick breakfast so that I don't pass out in the middle of class. Usagi-san parked in front of the store and I walked in. I checked out the bread aisle and reached down to grab the last strawberry jam bread. My hand landed on the bread as another hand landed on top of mine. I looked up to meet the green eyed brunette.

"A-ah, sorry! You can have it I'll go choose another one!" I stammered as I step back letting go of the bread offering it to him.

"No no, you were the one who got it first, it's yours." He gestured.

"Thanks!" I said as I picked up the strawberry jam bread. By the looks of the brunette, he looks around my age, but there's lots of young looking old men out there nowadays.

"Not a problem." He replied. He starred at my school bag on my shoulder. "Are you a college student?" He asked.

"Ah! Yes! I go to Mitsuhashi University." I replied.

"Misaki." I heard a deep voice from behind me. "Why are you telling a stranger what school you go to?" He spoke calmly. I'm pretty sure he was angry though...

"Ahaha… Usagi-san… What are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

"You were taking a while so-" Usagi got cut off by the brunette.

"AH! Usami-sensei! It's you!" The brunette smiled and waved.

"Oh… It's that other annoying editor I had. What was your name again… Uh…" Usagi rubbed his chin thinking.

"It's ONODERA RITSU to you!" He exclaimed annoyed. I looked back and forth at them. "They know each other?! And he was Usagi-san's editor before Aikawa-san?"

"OH yeaaa!" Usagi nodded and looked at his wrist watch. "Misaki, is it ok if your late for an hour AND a half?" Usagi asked.

"WHAT?! NO!" I yelled rushing to the cashier and paid for my bread.

"Thanks for your purchase!" The cashier smiled and waved at me.

"Usagi-san! Hurry!" I said. "I hate to rush their conversation though…" I thought.

"Coming Misaki!" Usagi responded. "I got to go take him to school Onodera-san. See you later." Usagi waved as we entered the car. He drove me to school and dropped me at the entrance. "I called Hiroki earlier, so he shouldn't be THAT mad. Oh and I'll come pick you up after school so you don't have to walk home." Usagi-san waved as I exited the car and headed to the university.

"Ok! Bye Usagi-san!" I waved and ran into my class. Kamijou-sensei's class was about to end. I opened the door to the lecture hall and walked it. "Ah! Sorry I'm late…" I panted. Kamijou-sensei sent me a glare as everyone was silently self-studying. "Sorry…" I muttered as I walked up the stairs to my seat next to Sumi-senpai. "Sorry for making you waiting Sumi-senpai…" I whispered.

"No problem… Was it because of Usagi-san?" He asked.

"Ahaha…" I nervously laughed. "Something like that…"

"STOP TALKING IN MY CLASS!" Kamijou-sensei yelled as he threw a book at me.

"Ow…" I rubbed my throbbing head.

DING DING DING DONG…

The bell rang which signaled that it's lunch break.

"Misaki, want to go try out the new ramen in the cafeteria today?" Sumi-senpai asked.

"Sure." We headed towards the cafeteria where we passed several couples flirting with each other and holding hands. I sighed, "If only my love life was that simple…" I muttered.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Sumi-senpai asked.

"Ahh! Nothing!" I laughed nervously. I guess I should show my appreciation to Usagi-san every now and then, he always doubts my love for him too. Hmm… What should I do for him…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wrote this fan fiction based on the anime/manga Junjou Romantica by Shungiku Nakamura. Sadly, I do not own this series. If you don't like BL, Boys Love, Boy X Boy then I suggest that you don't read this. Any comments, likes, and reviews will be very appreciated. Enjoy!

My Comments: Sorry for the long wait! It took a while to get in contact with the other author. This chapter was mostly written by my friend, since she wanted to pitch in. I hope you enjoy!

Takahashi Misaki's POV:

Walking out of the gates of the college I attend, I halt and stand thinking for a moment. "Hmm... I want to make Usagi-san a special dinner tonight! I'm going to need some more groceries... I'll make a quick trip to the store" I decide. I take out my phone. "I should probably call Usagi-san so he doesn't wor-" I begin to say when Senpai walks up beside me.

"Oi! Do you want to go out to get something to eat?" he asks, knowing Usagi-san would never allow it.

"Sorry, I have to go grocery shopping," I say.

"I'll come with you then," he insists.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm not a kid anymore, I can go out by myself."

"You sure you don't want me to tag along...?"

"Yes I'm very sure!"

He sighs and lifts his hands to put them behind his head. "Fine, fine. Stay safe," he says.

I nod then begin to walk away from the gates of the school. I walk along the sidewalk and finally end up at the store. I go inside, purchase all the necessary ingredients, then exit. Carrying three full bags of groceries, I head back in the direction of the college. Suddenly, I remember that I needed to call Usagi so he doesn't worry about me. I get out my phone, and begin searching through my contacts as I continue walking. Finding Usagi's name in the list of contacts, I take a right turn at the street corner, expecting to see the school, but instead I see more streets. "Huh?" I say, a confused look on my face. I look around, trying to figure out where I was. "Uh oh... I'm lost." O.O"

Usami Akihiko's POV:

I pull up to Misaki's college in my expensive hot-red sports car. I park the car and get out, looking around. "Misaki?"

"He went shopping," a voice answered. I turn around to see Sumi Keichii, Misaki's "senpai."

"Why didn't he call me then?" I ask, growing worried.

"Maybe he forgot," he says, shrugging. "I'm sure he's fine. Maybe you should trust him more."

Irritated but worried, I open the car door again and got inside. "I'm going to go find him. Which way did he go?" He points in the direction Misaki went. I race away, leaving Keiichi standing in the dust.

Takahashi Misaki's POV:

Looking around, I'm completely dazed. Nothing looks familiar! Maybe I should call Usagi and tell him I'm lost... No, I can't! If he finds out I got lost after a simple trip to the store, he'd never trust me to go anywhere alone again! I'm sure I just took the wrong path while looking through my phone... Wait, that's it! I just need to retrace my steps back to the store, and figure out which path is the correct way! "Alright!" I say, clenching my fists in a state of self-motivation. I turn around, expecting to see the path I just walked through, but instead I see multiple paths that I could've taken to reach where I was currently standing. My self-motivation slowly decreased in my state of shock and I fell to my hands and knees in the middle of the street. "I'm doomed..." my voice trailed as gloom towered over me.

Usami Akihiko's P.O.V:

Everyone on the streets stared in confusion and shock as I raced down the road in my foreign sports car, obvious to where I was headed. I flipped open my phone with one hand on the wheel and tried calling Misaki, but no one answered. Growing frustrated, I thought back to what that Sumi guy told me. He said that Misaki went "shopping." What's "shopping" supposed to mean? He could've went "shopping" anywhere! He could've gone shopping for clothes, food, or even shopping for DILDOS FOR ALL I KNOW! I slammed my head into the steering wheel taking a deep breath. Thinking intensely, I remembered that the fridge was nearly empty. If I were to think logically, he went to go buy food... After coming to the conclusion that Misaki most likely went to the grocery store, I stepped on the gas pedal and made a U-turn, with the screeching of the tires attracting attention. Various other cars were honking at me, but my mind blurred out those inconvenient sounds as I headed to the grocery store closest to Misaki's college.

Takahashi Misaki's POV:

After getting up from my depressed stance on the ground, I decided that I will try my best to find the correct way, AGAIN! There were four paths that I could've taken, so I will just have to go down each path to see which one I originally walked through. Choosing the first path, I stuff my phone back into my pocket and begun walking. I continued wandering along the busy streets, and I still had no idea where I was. I decided that I probably didn't come from this way, so I headed back to that original street corner. Once I reached that street corner, I looked up at the sky and realized how late it had gotten. The sun already went down and it was pretty dark. Looking back to my surroundings, I also noticed how the "busy streets" weren't so busy anymore. "Uh oh... This is bad..." I mumbled. "Now what do I do?!" I took out my phone again and stared at the screen which showed Usagi's contact. I was tempted to press the call button, but my "Misaki Skillz" held me back. "I WON'T GIVE IN!" I shouted, and ran down the second path, determined ONCE AGAIN!

Unknown POV:

I sat sitting on the street edge, bored out of my mind. I gulped down some more booze, and let out a satisfied sigh. The sound of a shouting guy broke the silence of the night. It sounded like a guy probably in high school or college. Intrigued, I stood up from my spot on the curb and headed to where the shouts came from. In the midst of walking, I got out my phone and called my buddy. "Wanna have some fun?" I snickered into the phone.

"I'm always up for some fun" the voice replied. "I'll go get the gang. Don't start without us." He hung up.

I closed my phone shut. A smirk spread across my face. "It's always more fun with the gang anyways."

Usami Akihiko's POV:

I drove to the grocery store and parked outside the entrance. Before getting out of the car, I attempted to call him one more time. Still no answer. I exited my car, and slammed the door shut. I stomped angrily into the store, not caring about all the weird and frightened looks I was getting. It may have seemed like I was angry, but I was just worried for Misaki. Really, really, REALLY worried for Misaki. So worried that the blood in my veins boiled. Does that even make sense? I wouldn't know. I entered "Forever Food" and searched the entire store, but found no Misaki. Growing desperate, I started asking the cashiers and other people who worked there if they have seen a young guy with brown hair looking about 18 to 19 years old. All the responses were either "no," "I don't remember," or "I can't help you; there are lots of guys fitting that category." I was beginning to lose hope when I finally got a reply with some useful information.

"I think I remember seeing someone like that... He had a school bag. I remember him leaving the store heading West, down Ume street," the young lady informed. This information was music to my ears. I thanked her and ran out of the store, getting back into the vehicle. As I backed out of my parking spot, I prayed to Kami-sama that Misaki would be alright.

Takahashi Misaki's POV:

I ran down the second path recklessly, hardly paying attention to what was in front of me. The darkness seemed to gather and I noticed there were walls surrounding me. I realized I was no longer on the streets, but in an alley. Through all these thoughts, I still never bothered to stop my running feet. Before I knew it, I slammed right into a wall. I fell, knocking over a nearby trashcan, with the trash pouring out next to me. The heavy-ass grocery bags fell to the ground as all the fruit, dairy, and meat products scattered all across the concrete. Dazed and confused, I tried to stand up, but my legs collapsed underneath me from exhaustion and dizziness. I stumbled back down onto the cold, hard, ground. Closing my eyes, I placed my hand on my pounding head, moaning with pain. "Ow..." I heard footsteps; more than a single person it sounded like. I opened my eyes, and standing over me were about four guys, dressed in ghetto street clothes and with smirks spread across their faces. One of the guys picked up a hard-looking rock and handed it to what seemed like the gang's leader. "Wha...?" I said, but my vision suddenly turned black as pain seeped through every nerve in my body. I was knocked out cold.

Usami Akihiko's POV:

I drove down Ume road, but couldn't find Misaki. For the millionth time, I tried calling him. Once again, no response. I started to grow restless. Maybe he made his way back to the condo... Or the college... Maybe I'm just freaking out over nothing... Positive thoughts rolled through my head, yet I couldn't shake off the overwhelming feeling that something wasn't right... Something with Misaki... Maybe I should go to the police and file a missing person report... Would that be going too far? Am I overreacting? Frustrated and clueless, I continued driving.

Takahashi Misaki's POV:

The loud voices and chuckling of a bunch of guys seeped into my dream. My body refused to wake up, but then the sound of glass crashing and breaking against the cement ground forced me to open my eyes. My eyes flickered open, and the four guys were sitting on the ground, with a shattered beer bottle between them.

"OY, WATCH IT YOU BASTARD!" One of the guys wearing a red shirt shouted at the other.

The other, dressed in a black shirt, replied in an obviously drunken manner. "You little...!" He started, but his sentence got interrupted by a hiccup. "...SHUT UP!" He shouted, slamming his hand against the ground.

The third guy, wearing a long black trench-coat, stood leaning against a trash can smoking a cigarette. He made a "tssk" sound, not caring about the chaos.

Lastly, the fourth guy, wearing an all-black hoodie and all-black jeans, twitched his eyebrow with annoyance at the two arguing guys. "Will you two shut up?!" He demanded, smacking both of them across their heads. They obeyed, and closed their mouths reluctantly. He seemed like the leader of the group... Wait, why am I here again? In the midst of me trying to remember, my head suddenly began throbbing with pain. Laying on the cold concrete didn't help either. I then remembered how I had gotten lost, ran into a wall, and then... They hit me with a rock! I looked around, and it seemed I was in the same place where I had gotten hit with the rock. Suddenly alarmed, I tried getting up, but all my muscles screamed at me and I fell back to the ground, wincing with pain. My struggle to stand up caught the attention of the leader guy. He smirked, and stood up from his spot on the ground. He walked towards me, and crouched down to me, lifting up my chin so that we made eye contact.

"So you finally woke up, eh? How's your head doing?" He snickered. I narrowed my eyes and jerked my head away from his. "Feisty eh? I'm surprised you can even move after that crash. Thankfully, that wall behind you did most of the knocking you out for us, so we just had to finish the job," he explained with a creeping grin on his face. He grabbed my wrist and slammed it against the wall, holding onto the other wrist. I winced from the pain, and he leaned in closer. "What was a guy like you doing wandering around this late at night, anyways? It's like you were BEGGING for us to come and give you..." He whispered in my ear. "A good time..."

Usami Akihiko's POV:

It was getting really dark, and after many hours, I still couldn't find any traces of Misaki. Not giving up, I continued driving and searching everywhere. I checked my phone and the time flashed at the top of the screen. "It's already 1:00 at night?!" I exclaimed. I shook my head, and kept searching. The street lights lit up the streets enough for me to at least make up a shape of a person a little bit away. Is that Misaki?! I sped up the car and zoomed to the figure postured against the darkness. Driving up to it, I sadly realized it wasn't Misaki. But wait... Sumi?! I rolled down my window. "Sumi?! What are you doing?"

"I should ask you the same thing," he replied. He frowned. "You still didn't find Misaki?" he guessed.

"Yah... Have you seen him?" I asked. He shook his head. I sighed, half frustrated and half anxious.

"I was just on my way back to my apartment, but I can stop and help you look for Misaki," he offered.

"Fine," I said reluctantly. I need all the help I can get...

"You go check the college, ok? I'll keep roaming the streets," I explained.

He nodded, and started walking towards the college. He stopping in his tracks and turned around. "Call me if you find anything, ok?" he said and then continued walking. I rolled my car window back up and continued looking.

Takahashi Misaki's POV:

I struggled in the guy's grip, but his hold was firm.

Sighing frustratingly, he called over his buddies. "Hold him down, will ya?" He said as he released his grip from me, only to be replaced by the other guy's. He shook his head with disappointment. "If the rock took more effect on the hard skull of yours, this wouldn't be a problem," he stated.

One of the guys holding me down against the wall and floor grunted with annoyance. "Are you going to get started yet? I want a turn," he complained.

"Yes, yes, of course," the leader replied. He leaned onto me, and slowly slipped his hand under my shirt, dragging its way to my pink nipple. He squeezed and twisted, and I flinched, face flustered with red. His face made its way to my neck, biting and licking it, leaving many love marks. With his other hand, he un-buttoned my jeans one handed, seeming like a pro. He felt his way into my undergarments, and played around with my manhood. My whole body shook with uncomfortably ordeal. Somehow, it didn't feel gross when Usagi did it, but these guys made me feel contaminated all formed in my eyes as he continued, and I soon lost all the will the struggle. H-how did this even happen? I thought to myself. "Usagi-San... Usagi-San...!" My mind screamed out. "Taskete… U-Usagi-San..." The words escaped my mouth in a whisper.

"Eh?" The guy said, continuing to toy with my body. He saw the tears at the corners of my eyes and snickered. He leaned in right to my face and licked the tears right off, only to instantly be replaced by more tears. "Geez, this kid," he said.

"Boss, he loosened his grip a long time ago. Can we join in already? We're getting bored," one of the guys said.

"Hai, hai. If he resists, don't hesitate to go hard on him," the leader responded. "Besides, I'm just getting started."

Usami Akihiko's POV:

My car's headlights lit up the empty street. This search was going nowhere... I began to lose hope when I suddenly saw another figure outlined by the glare of the headlights. Sadly, it was a figure of a women, but I drove up to her anyways. She might have seen Misaki or know where he is. I drove up, and then recognized the women. "Ehh?! Aikawa?" I stared in shock. Annoyed and frustrated, I facepalmed. "I'm just running into everyone tonight BESIDES Misaki, aren't I?"

Aikawa blinked at me. "Combawa! And what is this about Misaki-kun? Did something happen to him?"

I sighed. "He's missing. Have you seen him?"

Aikawa placed her hand on her chin in thought. "No, I haven't. But I might know someone who can help!" She exclaimed.

"Really?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yah! She's a friend of mine and she's really good at hacking into systems and stuff. I can ask her to hack into the street cameras so we can locate Misaki! Good plan?" "Yes! Excellent plan!" I rejoiced. Anything to find Misaki...

"Yosh! I'll give her a call and tell her instead of meeting me up at the cafe we can meet up here. She's definitely agree if I say that you're asking a favor," she said as she got out her phone. I waited as she talked on the phone. Finally, she put her phone away. "Alright! She's coming here right now. It shouldn't take her long since she lives close by," Aikawa explained.

I nodded an after a few minutes of waiting, a girl with raven hair arrived. She looked pretty young... "Youth these days... They can even hack into computers," I mumbled under my breath.

The girl came up to me and bowed. "Hi, I'm Meiko," she smiled.

I nodded. "I'm Usami," I replied.

"Oh, I already know that, silly!" She said. She came close to me and whispered in my ear. "Aikawa tells me ALL about you and Takahashi-kun." She pulled away and giggled, fangirling. I glared at Aikawa. She shrugged, trying to seem innocent.

"Anyways..." I said turning to look back at Meiko. "Can you help me find Misaki?"

Yup!" She replied, pulling out something from her big black bag. "I got my laptop right here!" She opened it up and began typing and doing all sorts of technical things. I don't understand technology at all... After a few minutes of waiting, Meiko jumped up joyfully. "I got into the system!" She exclaimed.

"Great!" Aikawa said. "Let's look through the security street cameras!" Aikawa and I rushed over to tower above Meiko and her computer screen. Meiko flipped through the videos, but no luck. Suddenly, Meiko flipped to a camera of a street Alley. There were a bunch of guys... And then a strand of brown hair flashed on the screen.

"MISAKI!" I shouted, my eyes widening. "Where is this street alley?!" I demanded from Meiko. She gave me the information I needed, and I ran to that alley. I don't think I've ever ran faster. Even though the brown hair could've been anyone's, even though there's probably less than 1% that it's Misaki, I want to save him as soon as possible, despite all of that.

"Oi! Chotto Matte!" The muffled voices of Meiko and Aikawa behind me shouted as they ran after me.

Takahashi Misaki's POV:

My whole body felt disgusted. All four guys joined in now, but now things were beginning to escalate. The leader guy flipped me over from laying on my back to laying on my stomach. He began feeling me down from my neck to my hips to my already-falling-off jeans. I bit back my lip to hold back a moan, I could taste the blood trickling down my chin. My body felt numb as he pulled down my pants and undergarments. He forcefully arched my back, and my body trembled from pain and anxiety of what was soon to happen. The leader guy entered me, and started going in and out. I bit my lip and felt like screaming from the pain, but one of the other guys stuffed his dirty glove in my mouth. The tears were flowing from my eye sockets and dropping on to the shivering cold concrete, which was all that I could stare at while this horrible ordeal continued. The other guys were touching me all over... I can't take this anymore… The first guy exited me, after having his turn, and afterwards I heard the leader guy unbutton his pants, and my eyes darkened. "Please… No more…" I trembled. Suddenly, I heard running footsteps, seeming to be coming closer and closer. Then, someone burst through the alley and stopped in front of the group.

"You bastard...!" He shouted. I recognized that voice. Usagi-san! Usagi's sudden outburst attracted the guys' attention and gave me the chance to somewhat manage to look up at what was happening.

"Leave before I-" the leader guy began but was interrupted by a punch in the face from Usagi. He automatically tumbled to the floor. His nose bleeding, he struggled to get up again. "You little bastard!" He shouted as he tried to land a hit on Usagi but failed when Usagi kneed him in the crotch and then head-slammed him. As the leader fell once again to the floor, this time unconscious, the other guys got scared. Usagi individually beat them all up. After he finished, he rushed over to me.

"Misaki, are you ok?" He asked, placing his coat-jacket over me and zipping up my pants. He supported me and helped me stand up. I felt dizzy and sick. Aikawa-san and another girl that I didn't know came running up to us, panting.

"Finally we caught up to you!" Aikawa said. She looked down at the mass of bodies fixated on the ground. "Er, you sure gave them a beating."

The random girl I didn't know squealed as she saw me and Usagi. "Two lovers helping each other out in their darkest hours! Kawaii!" She fangirled. She came up to me. "Hi, you don't know me, but I know you. I'm Meiko," she said, bowing.

"This isn't the time for introductions, Meiko-san. I need to take Misaki home and let him rest," said Usagi.

"Ok fine... Some other time then!" Meiko said smiling. Usagi carried me back to his car and laid me down in the back seat. He said farewell to Meiko and Aikawa and then zoomed off towards home. Once we arrived back at the condo, he carried me inside and then placed me down on the couch. He found tons of blankets and buried me in them. "Get some rest, it's been a long day."

I managed to mumble a soft "ok." "Thank you, my rabbit hero, I… Love you." I smiled as I slipped into a sleep.

"I love you too, Misaki."


End file.
